My Guardian Angel
by Ice on Wings
Summary: In this story all ShadowHunters are Guardian Angels. They are all assigned to a human/ Downworlder to protect them. What happens when Alec is assigned to a Certain Cat eyed Warlock? :D (Rated M, for future Lemons, and Language) (All goes to Cassandra Clare, Image to Devin Art)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! :D, So I just thought of this story and .. thought i should Make it. Its mostly about Magnus and Alec, but in further chapter i'll try to add some Clace and Sizzy. This story is about, well all shadow hunters are actual Angels, more like Guardian Angels. Every one of them get appointed to a person (Human or Downwolder) and has to protect them. What happens when Alec get appointed to a certain cat eyes Warlock? ;D**

**(I own nothing)**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Jace and I were sitting in the grass at the park watching Mundanes walk around. Children playing, and parents taking care of them, or with other parents, as their own Guardian Angels followed them around. I smiled as a small girl was about to fall off the stairs but her guardian (angel) cached her and put her back, without any mundane noticing.

"Hey, Alec?" I heard Jace say.

I looked over to him to see he was dressed in a short sleeved, white, tight shirt, white skinny jeans, and no shoes on, only white socks. His skin seemed to glow in the sun, since it literally almost was golden, same as his eyes, and hair.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you being assigned to? I just got assigned to...wait.." Jace said as he took out a vanilla folder out of his back pocket, how did it fit? I don't know.

Jace opened it, as he grinned, "Clary Fray, and she's hot too."

I chuckled and got mine that was on my lap. As Jace, I was wearing the same things but instead a long white sleeved shirt.

I opened it and looked at the information about who ever I was watching over now. My last Mundane had died last month. I liked the girl, she was sweet, even in private.

I read the first thing that stood out MAGNUS BANE.

"Magnus Bane." I spoke out loud, I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Magnus bane!" Jace yelled out. "Ooh!"

"What?" I stared at him.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn!" Jace laughed.

Warlock? Damn.

I flipped to the next page to see all of his information and his pictures on the right corner. I stared at the picture to see he had tanned beautiful skin. He had his hair spiked up and filled with glitter. I looked lower to see he had the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen, yellow, emerald cat green eyes.

"Yo, Alec!" Jace said waving a hand in my face.

I blinked twice then looked at him, "hmm?"

"Dozed off a bit. Also.. why doesn't he already have a Guardian?"

"I guess same as you." I said looking at the information, "His Angel died about 2 years ago."

Jace chuckled, "So.. I guess he's a serial killer now?"

I looked at him horrified, "What? No! For your information, he's been doing good."

"Well. No need to get over protective."

I blushed, "Er.. yeah, sorry."

Jace chuckled and looked down to his folder, "Apparently Clary's guardian just died two days ago.."

Both of us stayed silent for a moment.

Jace sighed and stood up, his wings starting to come out of his back. He turned to look at me and offered a hand.

I took it and stood up releasing his hand and brushing some of the grass off my jeans.

"Why don't you just fold your wings again?" I asked.

"I don't like sitting with them folded."

I nodded at him, unlike him I always kept them folded behind my back, except when I slept or showered.

"Okay, I better go check on.. sexy Clary.." Jace chuckled.

"Idiot." I laughed.

"Hey, Hey! Its been a while, I got a girl. Its ALWAYS guys. Also a holiday that Mundanes celebrate is in two days or one.. Halloween? " Jace grinned at me as his wings were starting to spread.

"Alas, my dear brotha, I must leave to go find my Mundane. Good bye sir."

I chuckled, "Bye, Jace."

"Bye!" He yelled out as he took off. His wings flapping slowly behind him.

I smiled at the people in park again. Thank fully they couldn't see me since I had a rune for it.

My wings spread as I stared at the Mundanes one last time.

* * *

I was soaring over Brooklyn looking over different buildings.

I squinted at different buildings to see which one stood out. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a building that seemed to glow. I turned towards it and made my wings flap faster as I quickly flied towards it.

The closer I got I noticed It was eight stories high. I stopped in front a huge window that spread all the way through the persons living room/ Kitchen. It was the type where the rooms were separated by furniture. Well, I guess only the kitchen and living room since there seemed to be more rooms down a hall way.

No one seemed to be home as I got closer. The room seemed to shine as if here was where the beautiful man lived.

Wait, what? Alec! You're his guardian!

I groaned out and took out my blade from my pocket. I got closer to the window and started drawing a rune.

The glass seemed to turn into water. I quickly flied inside, going through the glass. As I got inside I folded my wings and what seemed to be water turned back to glass.

I walked around the living room to see everything was colorful. The walls were all different colors, purple, pink, yellow, and the ceiling sky blue, with painted clouds on them. It looked amazing as if it really was the sky.

The couch was light red, with a dark purple rug and a huge plasma TV attached to the wall. I walked into the kitchen to see the tiles on the Floor were white, and the counter's glass was dark blue. The decoration looked awesome, for a moment I actually thought it was water until I poked it.

I brushed the hair out of my face as I looked at the cabinets that were all different colors.

_This warlock must be rich_, I thought.

_Well, no shit. He's the HIGH warlock of Brooklyn,_ I thought to my self.

"What were you doing?" I heard some one say. I froze as I noticed it was a man's voice. His voice was rich, and husky.

I turned around slowly to see a man with dark spiked up hair, and covered with glitter. He didn't have a shirt on revealing his tanned skin. He was lean but not muscular. He wore purple shorts, that hung so low on his hips I had to look away. He was beautiful. I looked up again to see his beautiful yellow emerald cat green eyes.

"Camille, I told you. Ragnor is in a bitchy mood today, and he was pissed off yesterday too." Magnus said as he walked towards the living room sitting down on the couch.

I was confused for a moment till I noticed something in his ear. I walked towards him as he sighed.

"Darling, I'm not going to that damn party. The last one was horrible. I rather make one my self, than go to Sebastian's party again." Magnus said as he clicked the thing on his ear.

He took off what seemed an ear plug and placed it on the white coffee table.

I saw a small white cat enter the room and jump on Magnus's lap purring loudly. I walked closer to see the small animal had the same eyes as Magnus but instead, blue eyes. A bit darker than mine.

"Hey, Chairman." Magnus smiled at the small cat as he rubbed the ears of the small cat behind his ears.

As I got closer the cat stopped purring and gave out a small meow.

"Whats wrong?" Magnus asked, as if he could actually understand him.

The cat jumped off Magnus's lap and came over to me and started rubbing himself on my leg. He started to purr loudly as Magnus arched his eyebrow.

"Chairman?"

I had the urge not to bend down and pick up the furry cute animal, but if I did, Magnus would know some invisible ..whatever, was there.

Magnus walked over to me staring at the cat, with a frown on his face.

Magnus picked up the cat right in front of me now. He looked at me right in the eyes, as I froze, could he see me?

Magnus narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Must be a guardian..."

Shit.

One of Magnus's hand let go of the cat, the other one still holding him and reached towards me. I stayed still as Magnus's hand tried to touch my face but went right through me.

How? If the cat could, how can Magnus Cannot? I knew he wasn't able to as long as I had the rune, but how could the cat be able to touch me?

"Hmm.." Magnus said as he walked back to the couch slowly. I couldn't resist but stare at the mans ass.

I looked away feeling my cheeks heat up.

I sat on the love seat next to the red couch which Magnus and the small furry animal were sitting on. Magnus adjusted him self, as he was now laying down with the small animal on his stomach.

I couldn't help but stare at him. His fucking perfect abs.

Then I heard a small ring. Magnus reached towards the small device and put it on his ear clicking a button.

"What?" His voice tired.

"Yes, of course I'm making one." Magnus grinned.

I arched my eyebrow as I walked right next to him, getting on my legs and listening. I knew it was wrong but that was my job, wasn't it? I had to know what was going on right?

I got closer and listened what the other person was saying.

"-Ween party? Nice, also, I heard some guardians are going to be there. Your fucking invitations multiplied!"

Magnus chuckled and said, "The more people the better, I don't like them, I kick them out. Also.. I guess it would be nice if some good girls/boys came. Should be fun." Magnus grinned.

The other voice laughed, "Magnus, what are you planning on?"

"Oh, nothing darling. Nothing at all."

"Idiot. So, the party is tomorrow I guess?"

"Of course! Tomorrow's Halloween. Now I must go, and design the place. Bye darling."

Magnus said.

I heard the other person giggle and blow a kiss and say, "Bye Maggie!"

Magnus clicked the thing again and set it on the coffee table his hand going through my body. Even thou he didn't touch me, I blushed.

Magnus was Beginning to stand up as I quickly got out of the way.

Magnus grabbed the small cat bringing it to his chest, "Okay chairman, lets decorate this place."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you guys want me to continue or want to kill me with reviews telling me it was horrible? xD  
~Please review in telling me what you thought, or if i should continue! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I own nothing) (AN at the end (: )**

* * *

**Alec Pov**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I kept my eyes closed trying to recollect what happened last night. Oh yeah, I was assigned to the God of beauty. I rolled to the side and opened my eyes to stare at my alarm clock.

5 am.

I groaned out and rubbed my eyes sitting up. The good thing was being able to see Magnus again. I know I burly knew him, but those eyes.. They were beautiful.

I looked around my room to see my bed was black. Completely black, well, except the white pillows.

The walls were white and so was the floor unlike My sisters and Jace that loved to be colorful.

I heard some one knock at my door, "Alec!" I heard Izzy yell.

"Come in!" I yelled a bit cheer fully. The thought of Magnus made my insides feel tingly. Oh _Raziel,_ Alec, You're starting to sound like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush!

The door opened revealing a happy Izzy. She was wearing a small short white dress, with her hair in a ponytail, while she wore white combat boots.

She literally skipped to my bed, and sat down next to me grinning.

"Why so happy?" I chuckled.

"None of your business. Also I heard from some one that you were assigned to The High _Warlock_ of Brooklyn?"

"'None of your business'" I taunted.

"Fine.. Simon and his girlfriend Broke up!" she said cheerfully.

"...How is that good? And aren't you his Guardian? " I asked cocking my eyebrow at her.

"No reason, and yes,.. now your turn, true or not?"

"Yes, I was appointed to Magnus Bane." I said.

She squealed and hugged me tightly, "Lucky, I hear he's hot, and a sex god."

"Izzy!" I groaned out, feeling my face redden.

"Fine, also get ready. Theirs breakfast and tonight there is a party at your warlocks apartment."

"He's not my Warlock!" I yelled at her, my blush getting deeper.

"_Sure_." She teased as she got up and left the room.

I couldn't help a small smile creeping up my lips. I stood up and went to my drawer taking out the same things I wore yesterday. Yup, the whole stereotype thing of us wearing white, its true.

I placed the clothes on my bed as I walked back to my drawer to get a towel. I got the towel as I closed the drawer again, throwing the towel behind my back.

I got out of the bathroom letting steam come out to my room. I went over to my bed and let my towel drop quickly putting on my boxers. I put on the white skinny jeans next, thankfully they weren't as tight as Jace's. I got the long white sleeved shirt and put it on.

I went over to my drawer and got white socks putting them on as I sat down to put on the white combat boots.

I stood up and grabbed my phone from the dresser and blade, placing them both in my pockets.

"ALEC! COMEEEEEEE" i heard Jace yell down stairs.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door running down stairs a grin on my lips.

I got to the kitchen to see him trying to cook something- that was black now.

"How-" Jace cut him self off coughing from the smoke "-do you do this?"

I laughed and sat on the bar stool next to the counter, "What are you trying to make?"

"-Ankakes-"

"Idiot." I teased.

"Shut up," Jace said throwing the 'pancakes' into the sink.

"Just eat some cereal, and later go for.. take out?" I offered.

"Good plan, Also Izzy and I are going to Magnus's Party."

I almost choke on my own spit, "You're going to take care of Clary, and Izzy of_ Simon_!"

"Simon and Clary are 'Besties' so.. its a win, win." Jace smirked as he started to throw cereal onto a bowl.

I groaned out, "Why do you have to go again?"

"Because I want to. Also if YOU go you'll have fun, and also take care of your Warlock."

"He's not my Warlock!" I yelled out my face reddening.

"Mhm, sure. Also _you_ are." Jace smirked starting to eat his cereal.

I jumped when i felt some one poke my back, i turned around to see it was Izzy.

"You're going." She said as she got a bowl starting to add the cereal.

"I'm not, I'm casting a force field on him."

"You're going whether you like it or not. I will drag you by your feet to the party _if_ i have to, or I'll tie you up in a rope." Izzy said now starting to eat.

"Izzy..."

"You're going. Now here-" she passed me a bowl of cereal "-Eat. The party starts at 9 so you better come home at 7 so that i'll.. just come home at 7:30."

"Fine." I mumbled and started to eat my cereal.

* * *

I quickly got inside of Magnus's loft turning around seeing the water turn back to glass. I sighed as i folded my wings and started to look around.

The living room looked about 50x bigger now as in the corners there was purple couches. On the wall there was a black Huge counter with red bar stools, drinks in the back.

The floor was purple now, no longer any carpet. The walls were dark blue and so was the ceiling but stars were painted on them.

I walked into the living room to see the floor looked like the floor of a club, turn a switch and it starts to glow. The whole place looked like a club.

I heard small snores from Magnus's room as I looked at the clock in the wall. It was already nine and he was still asleep?

I smiled and walked into his room the door still opened i let out a small yelp as i noticed he on top of the sheets.._ Completely naked!_

I tried my best not to look at his crotch as i got the sheets and pulled them over his hips. Thankfully the cat wasn't there, where could he be?

I sat on the other side of the bed trying not to make any sound. Thanks fully it was a water bed.

I stared at Magnus's face to see he looked younger when he slept. I had the urge not to curl up and lay down next to the beautiful man.

I blushed as i thought of my own thoughts. I was his Guardian. And if Magnus ever met me, why would he like me?

I had secretly always been jealous of Izzy. She was my sister, but still! how was she so confident and beautiful, while me on the other hand was awkward, shy and hideous?! I had boring blue eyes, while she had piercing onyx black eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Magnus let out a small yawn. I stood up quickly as i remembered he couldn't see me.

SHIT THE RUNE!

Magnus was about to open his eyes when i fell to the floor and crawled under the bed quickly, i quickly shrunk my wings back into my back feeling a bit of pain. I let out a small groan as i heard Magnus get off the bed and let out a small, "Huh?"

I quickly took out the blade from my pocket and started to draw the rune. It had come out sloppy but it glowed for a second showing it worked.

Magnus crouched down and looked under the bed. I froze for a minute.

"Hmm." Magnus said to himself and got back up.

I let out a sigh of relief and crawled out.

I stood up to see Magnus was completely naked again. I quickly hid my eyes with my hands blushing deep red.

I heard a door open and close as i took my hands away from my face. I heard the water running from the shower, proving he was in the bathroom.

I sighed as if a ton was lifted off my shoulders and walked back into the living room. I felt exhausted i only slept two hours and day before only one! Fucking demons.

I looked at the clock to it was nine thirty. Maybe if i just took a short nap, while Magnus took a shower? Yeah, good enough..

I laid down on one of the couches that was behind a black round table. As i closed my eyes and let my self drift into sleep.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of the cat meowing loudly. I sat up, seeing black spots at how fast i had gotten up. I groaned out loudly when i saw the animal on the counter and won't shut up.

I looked at the window to see it was noon. NO!

I looked at the clock, 6 pm.

What the hell? How could I sleep for so long?!

I quickly stood up as I ran towards Magnus's room. What if something bad happened to him? It would be my fault I was his guardian i was supposed to protect him!

I got inside quickly, his door being open, and noticed his walk in closet light were on.

I walked closer to see Magnus in only purple boxers and throwing clothes around everywhere.

Magnus kept muttering to him self, but I couldn't help, but stare.

He was... sexy? Hot, Beautiful, gorgeous.. How could I ever think Jace was a bit beautiful compared to Magnus he was nothing.

I felt my phone in my pocket buzz, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the screen that read 'ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD'

I sighed and clicked it bringing it against my ear, "What?"

"Well hello to you too. NOW SIR, get home, cast a force field on Magnus or something, I need to get you ready."

"Izz-"

"I ALREADY have all of your clothes, now come or I will fly to Magnus's place and Carry you home."

I let out a small groan and said, "Fine. I'll be home in 10."

* * *

**I AM HORRIBLE I KNOW! D:! To be honest I didn't know anyone would actually like it so i checked yesterday with 9 reviews *_*, I love you people :D. I know this chapter isn't interesting but i'll update the next one WAY sooner, and Maybe.. a lemon ;D Review what you think and if i should :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I WON NOTHING) (A/N AT THE BOTTOM O_O)**

* * *

**Alec Pov**

I opened the door to the institute to be raveled to Izzy, with a huge grin in her face.

Before I could say anything Izzy quickly gripped my arm and dragged me towards my room, "Izzy.." I said cautiously.

"Shut up, child"

"_Child_? I'm older than you!"

"Details, details, Now-" she said opening the door to my room. "Take a shower, takes as long as you want. Call me when you're done everything you're wearing will be chosen by me. Yes we will wear white, but you're not wearing your baggy jeans and lame shirt. Now. GO!"

And she ran down the hallway.

I couldn't help but smile, of course I was upset but I still loved seeing her eyes sparkle when she got excited or happy. I closed the door behind me and got a towel making my self towards the bathroom.

* * *

I got out of the shower letting steam come out again. I looked at the black clock in my wall to see it was seven.. I had fallen asleep again! How could I do that? I didn't know how much sleep I needed to catch up on.

I got another towel and started to dry my self. As I finished I wrapped the white towel around my waist once more as I got my phone and thought of Izzy.

"Alec? FINALLY!" I heard Izzy yell through the phone.

I smiled and placed it against my ear, "Er.. yeah sorry.. I .. took long, now where are the clothes?"

"I have them- hold up I'm going to your room." she hung up.

I clicked the ending call and placed it on the drawer as I heard Izzy open the door.

I turned around to let my jaw drop to the floor.

Izzy was wearing a really tight white, small dress that could have been a second skin! Wearing tights under that reached above her knees. White boots that reached up almost to her knees, and while her hair was still messy.

"What are you- That's- change!"

"Alec, I'm 162 years old, I can take care of my self. Now here-" she said handing me a bunch of clothes.

I got them and placed them on the bed.

"I have to do my hair, also come to my room when you're done."

"Fine." I mumbled. I would of fighted with her over what she was wearing, but it would be a waste of time. She'll win.

Izzy smiled at me and got out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and let the towel drop as I quickly put on the black boxers.

I groaned as I looked at the white skinny jeans. I put them on to feel that they were WAY tighter than anything I owned.

I tried to loosen them up, but no hope.

I got the white belt that had what looked like fake blue diamonds on them and put it on. I frowned as I saw the white long sleeved shirt, didn't Izzy say it was boring?

I put it on to see it was tighter than my normal shirts, oh_ Raziel_..

I sat down and put on the white socks as I saw the shoes. They were white Nike s? Or whatever Mundanes called them, didn't these cost a lot?!

I grunted as I put them on to see they fitted perfectly. Lastly there was a white scarf .

I didn't bother to put it on as I stood up and left my room heading to Izzy's.

I knocked on the door, "Come in!" I heard Izzy yell out.

I opened the door to see the walls were pink and the floor had a light blue carpet. Izzy was sitting on her bed facing the huge mirror in front of her applying on Mascara. The only difference now was that her hair was curled beautifully and she had short bangs on her face straightened. Any man would of fallen to her feet that night.

Izzy finished and turned towards me her eyelashes looked bigger, and her lips were a cherry color now.

"You look amazing!" she squealed and stood up hugging me tightly.

I chuckled and said, "Thanks, you too."

Izzy then frowned, "Sit down, its time I do your hair."

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed but Izzy was currently using a hot lorn on my hair, which she called 'straightener'

Izzy stopped, "Done!" she yelled out.

"Is my hair burned?" I asked, turning back at her.

"No, now-" she cut her self off as she grabbed a brush and started to comb my hair with it. "-There, now look at your self in the mirror."

I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror my eyes widening. The shirt made my abs be see through, which I found weird. The jeans looked tight, just like how they felt, but they made my behind look bigger.. oh Angel, I thought. My hair, for the first time was calm and straight, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Like?" Izzy said grinning coming being me looking at her self in the mirror.

"Apparently, yes." I let out a deep breath and chuckled.

"Good, now here." she said picking up the scarf.

I arched my eye brow at her making her wrap the scarf around my neck, "There." she said a smile on her face.

I smiled back.

* * *

Izzy and I were sitting on the couches. While I was drinking water Izzy was texting who knows who and eating a bar of Snickers.

I saw her turn off her phone as she looked up at me.

"You should eat something, There won't be any food."

"I'll be OK. And i'm not even staying there for long." I replied.

"Well.. His party's end around 1 AM, so get something to eat." Izzy frowned at me.

"Guys!" I heard Jace yell from upstairs.

I turned around to see him already rushing down with his wings folded behind his back. Like me he was wearing white skinny jeans, but instead a white Muscle shirt, his golden skin showing with his dark runes.

As he got in front of Us he gestured towards the door, "Lets go, its about to be nine thirty."

"Fine.." I mumbled and got up my wings growing as i let out a low groan. It felt as if my bones inside of my back had grown.

Izzy just let her wings grown and she didn't even flinch!

"Kay, lets go."

* * *

All of us landed in front of Magnus's Apartment just as I felt my confidence fade. I folded my wings behind my back as Jace walked up and clicked the buzzer under the name BANE.

The door didn't open so Jace was going to buzz in again when I stopped him,"Don't be rude."

"Sorry, forgot he was _your_ Warlock." Jace smirked at me.

"He's not _my_ Warlock!" I protested feeling myself blush deep red.

The door then opened revealing a tanned girl with brown hair. She must be a werewolf.

"Hi, so Guardians really are coming, hmm?" she asked her voice soft.

"Yes."Jace answers winking at her.

The girl stared at Jace for a moment and said, "OK, well you guys aren't the first. Come on in."

All of us made ourselves inside. The place still looked the same only that the floor was literally glowing and there was lights everywhere of different colors.

The music was really loud the place reeked of Alcohol and sweat. I turned sideways to see Izzy and Jace had abandoned me.

Really?

I sighed and walked over to the bar ignoring the stares. I sat down on the bar stool to be faced with another werewolf. He was handsome i must admit but not my type.

"Hello Guardian, I'm Jordan. Want anything? Or is that forbidden?"

"Shut up." I smiled at him, " A.. vodka?"

Jordan looked at me surprised, "Aren't you a Guar-"

"I am."

"Oh. Well-" Jordan turned around to get something. He turned back with a glass and bottle. He filled the glass with the clear liquid and passed it towards me, "-here you go. Also be careful, I saw a Vampire trying to bite A Guardian."

"Really?" I asked taking the drink. Who's stupid enough to do that?

"Yes, but then the Guardian messed him up. But still be careful." He grinned and then turned to attend some one else.

I sighed and drank the Vodka feeling it burn down my throat. I quickly drank it and put it back down feeling my throat on fire for a couple of seconds.

(30 minutes later)

I think this was my 4th drink? I didn't care, I had to make time, and I felt perfectly fine. I was about to ask Jordan for another drink when i Heard a familiar husky voice in my ear,

"Hello, beautiful."

I jumped and turned around in my seat to see Magnus standing over me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I noticed he was only wearing a yellow vest without a shirt revealing his perfectly tanned skin.

I looked lower to see he had really tight black leather jeans, they looked too tight to be comfortable I looked back up to see his hair was spiked up, with glitter on it. He had eye liner around his eyes making them pop out and even more glitter around his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" Magnus asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I.. I.." Way to keep it cool, Alec.

Magnus smirked and took my hand from the counter, "Wanna dance, little Angel?"

"I.."

"I'll take that as a yes." Magnus said smoothly and gripped my hand tighter as he led me towards the swarm of people.

Magnus led me to the middle of the dance floor I stumbled after him.

Magnus grinned and yelled over the music "Loosen up a bit!" and started to dance.

I tried my best and tried to do what he was doing, making Magnus chuckle.

"Try to loosen up, beautiful!" I heard him yell out making me blush deep red, did he mean that?

I closed my eyes and tried my best to move to the music. I somehow ended up being infront of Magnus as he started to grind on me.

I threw my head back feeling the alcohol take over, feeling Magnus's Hands on my hips. Magnus turned me around as I noticed my wings had shrunken without me knowing.

I felt my self harden as Magnus Started to grind our hips together. Magnus seemed to notice as his hand brushed my cock making me moan and he placed both of his arms around my waist bringing me closer.

I looked down suddenly feeling a bit like my self again, as I blushed deep red. One of Magnus's arms let go of my waist to lift my chin up, forcing me to look into those beautiful green cat yellow eyes.

Magnus smirked and Bent down to kiss me. His breath burly reeked of Alcohol making my mood a bit lighter knowing he didn't have to get drunk to do this right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing the beautiful man closer.

Before I knew it Magnus broke the kiss, a little too soon.

Magnus grinned and let go of my waist as he took my hand. He started to lead me outside of the mob making me feel confused.

Magnus quickly ran into a room, me behind him and before i could ask anything Magnus crushed his lips against mine, making a small moan escape my lips.

I felt him open my legs as one of his got in the middle of mine pressing my cock making me groan out between the kiss.

I felt Magnus's hands go under my hips as he lift me up, leaving me to wrap my legs around his back, and my arms around his neck.

I felt Magnus move as I felt him grip my ass tighter making a loud groan escape my lips.

Magnus grinned into the kiss as we both fell onto the bed, Me, under him.

I let my legs fall, still up but next to Magnus's waist as Me and him kept kissing. I felt one of his hands start tugging my shirt as he demanded it come off. I quickly obeyed and broke the kiss throwing it to the floor.

Magnus attacked my lips once more making me gasp, Magnus using it as an entrance as his tongue attacked my mouth.

I moaned shamelessly into the kiss as Magnus's tongue explored my mouth. I started to swirl my hands around Magnus's hair not caring if it got messy.

Magnus groaned telling me he liked it when his hair got pulled. Magnus hovered on top of me as he was starting to unbutton his vest when suddenly-

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _I heard some one scream. I quickly looked to the door to see who was standing there. Jace.

* * *

**I AM A BITCH I KNOW! :D, I just had to leave you guys with a Cliff hanger xD. Also thank you SO much to those who have read this, reviewed, Favorited, and followed and all of that c;. -Tear- :')**

**-Next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and leaving you with that cliffhanger ;D. So here's the new chapter :D**  
**(I own nothing sadly :()**

* * *

The world literally froze. I had never told Jace I was gay. I was going to tell him sooner or later, but I didn't want him to find out this way! I froze under Magnus, as Magnus calmly got off of me and sat down next to me.

"ALEC, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jace shouted again coming towards me.

I unfroze and quickly sat up.

"Your boyfriend?" Magnus asked, jealousy clearly in his voice.

Wait jealousy?

"What? N-No! H-he's my b-brother!" I said quickly, looking at Magnus.

Jace seemed to rage and turned towards Magnus, "_Get the fuck away from him_." he hissed.

"Jace!" I snapped, standing up, looking towards him now.

"Alec- you're.. you're gay?!" He yelled still sending a death glare at Magnus, who still looked calm.

"Yes."

"Alec- were- were going home. We'll talk about this there." he said as he started to walk back, his wings starting to grow behind his back.

I felt my cheeks flare up as noticed I didn't have a shirt on. I walked towards my shirt and quickly put it on feeling Magnus's gaze on me. I couldn't face him right now, I couldn't, I thought as I tried to ignore him.

"Alec, that's your name, isn't it?" Magnus asked,

I had no choice but too look at him in the eyes feeling my self getting redder, "Alexander actually... but I like Alec better."

Magnus smirked and got in front of me, close enough that our noses were almost touching, "I like Alexander better. Its hmm.. sexier.." he said lifting my chin up.

I knew I was tomato.

"I.. I h-have t-to g-"

Magnus cut me off as he started to kiss me again. My mouth opening almost immediately as I felt his tongue roam through my mouth. I placed one of my hands on his hard (NO NOT THAT) chest feeling his abs.

Magnus broke the kiss, now closer as our foreheads were touching, both of us breathing heavily. I looked straight into his beautiful cat emerald green eyes.

"Call me." Magnus said as he gripped my hip tight. I felt it burn as I looked down to see his hand was glowing a light color of blue.

I nodded as I turned around to walk away when I felt Magnus smack my ass. I yelped as I walked faster out of the room hearing Magnus chuckle.

I walked into the huge living room, walking by the swarm of bodies trying to ignore the stench of Alcohol. I quickly got out side to see Izzy there her wings already opened.

"Alec!" she said looking at me and walking towards me.

"Jace told me.." she said her wings starting to close and her eyes softening.

"I guess you think I'm disgusting now too?" I asked, remembering Jace's face.

"What?!" she threw her hands in the air looking at me like I was crazy. "Why would I think that?! AND Jace isn't disgusted, he was just surprised and mad you didn't tell him!"

"So, you're mad.."

"Psh, no! I already knew!" she said smiling at me brightly.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Alec... I know you better than anyone. Also, you never notice when girls bat their eye lashes at you, or try to flirt. You only notice when guys do that. Hmm yeah- I pay close attention."

"Shut up." I smiled at her.

Izzy grinned and hugged me tightly making me feel better., "Come on, we have to go home. And Jace is going to throw a bitch fit, so be prepared dear brother."

Me and Izzy both landed in front of the institute. I quickly shrank back my wings in back as I followed Izzy. Izzy opened the door, widening it, gesturing for me to come in. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and got inside to see Jace sitting on one of the couches.

His hands were on the side of his face, as he looked down with a deep frown as if he was concentrating on something.

I walked closer and sat next to the sofa he was in.

Jace looked up and glared at me, a bit softer than how he glared at Magnus.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked deadly quiet.

"...I didn't know how you would react," I blurted out. "I thought you were going to find me disgusting, I thought you would hate me. I thought-"

"I get it." Jace cut me off. "I'm just mad that you didn't trust me Alec."

"I'm sorry..." my voice was quiet.

Jace's eyes softened as I saw his skin glowed for a second, "Its OK.. you were closeted.. now-" he cut him self off waving at Izzy to come sit with us.

Izzy smiled and sat next to me.

"Magnus.. Magnus Alec? _Really_?" Jace asked grinning and raising his eye brow at me.

"Shut up," i said feeling my self redden causing Jace and Izzy to burst out in laughter.

I smiled as saw both of them glow and then go back to their normal state, both of them calming down.

"So.." Izzy said wiping a tear off her eye, " are you going to tell him you're his guardian?"

"I... I don't know." I said honestly.

"That's only if things work out between you two, and you know you can trust him Alec." Jace said.

"I know.."

"So, don't even think about that yet!" Jace said throwing his hands on the air.

I chuckled, "I know, Jace."

"Good. Also I must get my beauty sleep, and I do not feel like walking. Good night children." Jace said standing up and spreading his wings.

"I'm older than you!" I yelled.

Jace laughed and started to flap his wings a he went over the stairs. Lazy ass.

"Well, I must go too. Now, you too, go to bed!" Izzy said and started to walk upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. They were treating me like _I _was the younger one.

* * *

I locked the door of my room behind me, quickly undressing my self to my boxers. I threw all the clothes on top of my drawer and jumped onto the bed, getting under the covers.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to eventually take me..but i couldn't. How could I sleep with Magnus in my mind? He was.. perfect...

I touched my lips remembering the way we kissed.. his lips were soft..It was amazing of course since he was my first kiss... Its sad to know I've been alive for over a century and I haven't kissed anyone yet..Well not a real kiss.

I had the urge not to create the rune and go to Magnus's apartment to stalk him all night.

I couldn't believe we almost had.. sex? No.. i would of stopped him.. wouldn't I? The whole time i just wanted more.

I groaned as i placed the covers on top of me to be revealed to pure darkens.. except something that seemed to be ..glowing?

I looked sown to see the side of my hip was glowing light blue. What the hell?

I quickly took off the covers and sat up to look at my hip. I looked at it to see something written in light blue, that looked like.. water?.._'Think of me Darling?'_

Are you serious? I thought i tried to rub off what seemed to be water on my skin. As my finger touched my hip a small shock hit me, as i let out a small groan.

A spell. Of course, he's a warlock!

I groaned again and let my self fall on top of the covers.. I'll talk to him tomorrow..

* * *

I woke up by the annoying alarm clock on my nightstand. I groaned as i felt my head hurt like hell and i started to hit random buttons on the damn thing trying to turn it off.

I sighed as it stopped. I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock said 8 AM.

I gasped as I quickly sat up, realizing i woke up late. I instantly regretted it as i felt my head weigh a ton.

"Shit.." i muttered. I'm never drinking again.. EVER!

I slowly got up and started to make my self to the bathroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned on the light as i flinched.. it was so bright!

I walked in front of the mirror and stopped to look at my self to see I looked like shit. My hair was messy as usual, i had bags under my eyes, and my lips looked dry.

I sighed and turned on the water, feeling it warm. I gave a soft smile and and quickly took off my boxers jumping in. I shivered as i felt the warm water hit my skin. I looked down letting the wet hair fall onto my face to see the writing was still there.

I leaned into the tiles and smiled as I at least had one thing to look forwards to today.. seeing Magnus Bane.

* * *

**I know this chapter is smaller than the others, but I've been busy in.. school ;-;. I'llo try to update the next chapter sooner, if you guys actually like it! :3**  
**-Review in what you thought! :D-**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so first, I'm sorry! I was going to upload a bit before but I got a Homework packet in Math -_-. So i had to finish that. Also I would Like to thank; **  
**_Glittery Angel , deviant97 , Magnus Glitter Bane Alec ,_ and_ sherry97 _for reviewing! :D**

**(I OWN NOTHING D: )**

* * *

I just finished getting dressed, comfortable for once. I went to look at my self in the mirror too see I wore a white muscle shirt, white Cargo shorts, and what ever Mundanes called them.. white ..Vans?

I looked higher to see my hair was still wet from the shower, eh.. it would still dry. Since I had muscular shirt on, you could practically see all of my runes.

I sighed and walked towards my drawer. I opened it and got my phone and blade. I put them both in separate pockets and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

As I got out of my room I heard shouts from the kitchen. Oh shit.

I quickly walked down stairs to see Izzy with a fire extinguisher in her hands and Jace opening the windows, and waving a rag in front of the fire alarm.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled getting closer, and coughing when the stench of smoke hit my nose.

"We-" Izzy cut her self off from the smoke, "-Were making pancakes. I went to my room to get something when this-" she pointed at Jace, "-Idiot let them burn!"

"Hey!" Jace snapped back, "You should be grateful, those things could of poisoned us!"

That did it. Izzy tackled Jace and started to attack him.

"Guys!" I yelled as the smoke started to clear out. I ran towards them and dragged Izzy from her feet, away from Jace.

"Its like_ you_ guys need Guardians!" I yelled as Jace started to clean his pants while I was helping Izzy up with my hand.

"Its not my fault he's annoying!" Izzy exclaimed, adjusting her hair.

"And its not my fault you can't cook," Jace said.

"What did you say?" Izzy said, sounding angry.

"Did I stutter?" Jace asked sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

I heard Izzy growl as she was about to leap at Jace, when I grabbed her around her waist, "_RAZIEL, _you two act like you're 10._"_

"Forget it. I'll buy take out on the way to Simon's." Izzy said rolling her eyes and walked out her wings spreading behind her.

"Well.." I said awkwardly As Izzy slammed the door shut.

Jace sighed, and went over to the fridge to take out a Box of Pizza.

"Why didn't you guys just eat Pizza?" I asked.

"I wanted breakfast, but I didn't know Izzy was cooking."

I chuckled as Jace opened the box in front of me. I picked up a slice and started eating.

"Soooo..." Jace said.

"What?" I asked looking up from my food.

"Are you really going to tell Magnus?"

"Jace- I don't even know if we'll work out." I said sadly.

"Well true. You two are actual opposites if you read his portfolio-"

"You read it?"

"Yes. Since apparently I caught you guys about to have sex-"

"_We weren't_!" I hissed feeling my self heat up.

Jace just chuckled as he finished the Pizza , "Also last night I checked up on you, you were moaning.. and then I noticed something glowing-" Jace was saying as he got up and made himself towards the door, "Call him." Was all he said as he got out of the door.

I smiled to my self, maybe I had a chance with Magnus? Stay with him, we were both immortal imagine how long we could-

Hold on, I was getting ahead of my self... I was his Guardian I was supposed to protect him. I wasn't even supposed to interact with him! And what if Magnus didn't end up liking me?!

If I looked at it that way it was wrong... Yet.. Magnus.. he was.. different, from any other person I have ever met.

I felt my self blush as the thoughts. Magnus was perfect. Gah.. Hold on! I've only known him for what? 3 days?!

I stood up from the bar stool and let my wings grow behind me as I went towards the door.

* * *

My wings behind me were flapping slowly enough for me to stay in the same place. I took out my blade from my shorts and started to draw the rune on my skin. It glowed for a second as I smiled to my self.

I started to draw another rune on the window as it slowly started to turn into water. I quickly flew inside as It turned back to glass.

I folded my wings behind me and looked around to see everything was back to normal. Nice.

I looked around to see Magnus wasn't here. Maybe in his room, I thought as I walked down the hallway.

The door was open, as I entered to see him on top of the bed. He was completely naked but his purple boxers. I felt my self blush as I walked closer.

I noticed he didn't have a belly button, how odd.. How didn't I notice it before?

I stood next to him and admired his facial features. He .. as always was beautiful. I leaned down, close enough that our noses were almost touching. I had the urge not to get lower and kiss him.. but if I tried while I had the rune on.. I'll just pass through him..

As I stared at the Mans perfection his eyes fluttered open. I would of melted on the spot at how beautiful he was, if it wasn't for my phone.

I backed up and sighed getting my phone from my shorts reading, JACE LIGHTWOOD.

"What?" I asked placing the phone next to my ear.

"_Guess what.."_

"What?" I asked irritated as I looked at the beautiful man in front of me stretching. Oh Angel..

_"Apparently Clary is a Guardian."  
_

"What? But you were assigned to her showing she was Mundane or Downwolder!"

_"I know. Apparently she had a block in her head. Before I entered her damn house I put on the rune. But when I got into her room she freaked out. She started to yell at me while holding a shoe, that how I had gotten into her house."_

"How can she be a Guardian?" I asked.

_"Her mother. Her mother was able to see me since day one, since when i first entered her house she looked at me. I knew she was one but I wasn't sure so i let it slide."_

"Wow, so you got appointed to a Guardian? You're going to have to get appointed to some one else."

_"Not if the Clave doesn't find out. Clary is hot and I'm not leaving her just yet.."_ Jace said and hung up.

I sighed and placed the phone back into my pocket and looked back up.

I almost drooled when I saw Magnus already standing up and facing me, _ and stretching._

Magnus stopped and his eyes flickered at my face, as if he could see me.

Holy shit.

Magnus's eyes turned curious and walked right in front of me. Magnus looked down to hip, making me look down to see my shirt was still practically glowing.

Magnus's hand reached toward my hip. My heart literally stopped when I felt him touch me.

How?!

Magnus's arm rested on my hip as he looked back up staring at me right in the eyes, his mouth turning into a smirk.

"Alexander.."

My mouth opened in shock as I looked down at my arm where I had drawn my rune.

It was already fading.

"I know its you, blue eyes. My spell seemed to work." Magnus grinned now.

I felt my self redden as I looked back down to see... my rune was completely gone now.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger e.e.. I am a bitch to you lovely people once again.. and I am .. not sorry.. ;D. The next chapter will be uploaded in less than about 4 days since I'll have nothing to do this weekend and since This chapter is the shortest one! So.. yeah.. 0_0.**

**~Review lovely people! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! :D...Happy Thanksgiving O_O? Also I knew i said LESS than four days e.e. Also I'm sorry for the last cliff hanger :(, actually, no i'm not_ hahaha_ ;D but i love you guys! :D**

* * *

I looked back at Magnus quickly as my mouth opened and closed not being able to find the correct words. How did my rune fade so quickly? How did Magnus notice me?!

"So, are you my Guardian, or _were you not able to stay away_?" Magnus practically purred those last words.

I felt my self redden as I looked straight into his Cat eyes, "G-Guard-Ian.." I stuttered out feeling my self blush even deeper.

Magnus grinned and stepped closer to me, "So, you're my Guardian correct?"

I simply nodded not being able to trust my self to speak.

Magnus's grin seemed to spread as his finger lifted up my chin, "I guess, it would be nice to have a good boy," is all he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I stood frozen for a minute, but slowly closed my eyes, and melted into the kiss. Magnus bit my lip causing me to gasp, and Magnus using it as an entrance to enter his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue roam over my mouth causing a small moan escape my mouth.

Where had that come from?!

My legs felt like they turned to jelly, I would of fallen if Magnus hadn't put his arms around my waist keeping me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing the beautiful man closer to me. I jumped when I felt his warm hand go under my shirt, causing Magnus to grin in the kiss.

Magnus broke the kiss, seeing that we were both panting heavily. I kept My arms around his neck not letting go, and Magnus doing the same.

I stared into his beautiful Green, emerald, yellow cat eyes, "H-how.. di-did you k-know?" I whispered.

"I put a spell on you last night. I knew you were a Guardian.. Since your wings, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see you. Now look down." Magnus said.

I frowned at him, letting go, and looked down to see the writing was gone, "How-"

"Once you had entered my apartment again it would start to fade, and If you ever came back with that pretty little rune on it would fade as well."

"How-"

"I'm able to see you because of the spell-" He pointed at my hip, "Even though you are 'invisible' the writing would still show." Magnus said smirking at me.

I felt my self redden, "Oh." I said softly.

Sneaky ass Warlock.

"I'm guessing you can't leave since its your job. But I have to shower- unless you want to join me, and make sure I don't get hurt in the shower?" Magnus asked huskily winking at me.

"No!" I yelled feeling my self getting a darker shade of red.

Magnus just chuckled and let go of me heading towards the bathroom, swaying his hips, as if he knew i was staring.

I groaned and covered my face with both of my hands, hearing Magnus chuckle again , before the door closed.

I removed my hands from my face as I heard the water start. I looked back to see My wings had shrunken.. Again! How did Magnus do that?!

I sighed and sat on the bed thinking to my self. What now? Will they erase Magnus's memory from him knowing I was his Guardian? And I might get stripped from my marks if they found out what I had been doing. I'll keep my wings but they'll take away my immortality, and privileges to Guardian anyone else.

I felt my phone in my pocket buzz braking me out of my thoughts, I sighed and pressed answer bringing it to my ear "What?"

"Ahahah, you know how our idiot brother showed him self to Clary?" I head Izzy ask.

"Yeah, I know- Wait what happened did the Clave find out?!" i started to panic.

I heard Izzy chuckle, "No.. well you see how Clary and Simon are _besties,_ well when Clary got scared she called Simon. Simon of course ran to her house-" I literally heard her voice turn bitter for a moment, "And he was able to see Jace too! Then after he noticed Jace he noticed me- I have to go."

"What why?" i asked quickly.

"The battery is dying, talk to you later."

"Izzy!"

"LOW BATTERY! Bye-"

"Izzy!"

I heard her giggle before she hung up.

Seriously? WE MIGHT WET STRIPPED FROM OUR MARKS, and Izzy takes it so simple as if this happens every day!

What if the clave found out, what will we tell them?_ 'Oh hey, yeah, our Mundane/ Downworlders know that we are their Guardians, and have been stalking them their whole life!'_

I let out a groan of frustration and covered my face with my hands and laid down.

I heard some one clear their throat as I removed my hands from my face to see- Magnus. I couldn't Help but stare, he was only wearing a white towel around his waist reveling his beautiful tanned skin. His hair hung low making him look better. He still hadn't dried himself as I saw drops of water go down his chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Magnus asked.

I felt my self blush as I quickly stood up facing him again trying my best not to look at his chest, "I.."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard.

"Soo, I guess drama?" Magnus asked as he made him self to his walk in closet.

"Y-yes" I said seeing my hair falling onto my face. Thank you!

"Yeah i sort of heard you yell 'IZZY' i'm guessing she's your sister?" Magnus asked now inside his closet.

"Um Yeah, how did you know?" I asked feeling my self getting relaxed.

"Well, when you see a Guardian that is actually visible, well they get a lot of attention. And I saw both of you come in i could tell you guys were siblings!" He shouted from the closet.

I smiled at my self, maybe i'll get along with Magnus..

I saw Magnus come out of his walk in closet with a pile of clothes in his hands. He threw them into the ed and was about to take off his towel when i stopped him, "W-what are y-you d-doing?"

"Changing, you may go into the living room, or stay here and watch," he winked at me.

I felt my self redden as i quickly walked out of the room hearing Magnus chuckle, again!

Oh angel let me live though this day, i thought.

I got inside of the living room and went to sit down in the red couch.

* * *

I woke up because of a loud cat meowing. I opened my eyes to see the small furry animal in the coffee table with his small plate of food next to him.

I stayed there for a while, what the hell? I only remembered sitting down, how did i get knocked out?!

I quickly sat up, feeling my head hurt, and seeing black spots at how fast I sat up.

I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them again to see Magnus in front of me patting the small animal while it ate its food.

"Finally woke up huh?" Magnus asked as he straightened up and turned around to face me.

He wore a rainbow tank top, with black leather skinny jeans that hung so low I had to look way. I looked back up to see his hair was spiked up again (filled with glitter as usual). He had eye liner on with green glitter around his eyes. Both of them just made his ravishing eyes stand out.

Magnus chuckled and crouched down in front of me, "Close your mouth blue eyes, or unspeakable things might happen with it open."

I quickly closed my mouth, oh my- Had I really done that?!

Magnus chuckled, "You're blush is adorable!"

That made me blush even more, how does he do that? I wanted to go under a rock and die.

Magnus winked at me and stood back up, "I made pancakes while you were asleep , come on," He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

I tried to keep down my blush as i looked down, following him into the kitchen.

I looked up as I sat down on one of the bar stools. I heard Magnus gasp making me look up.

"I forgot the syrup!" he yelled dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

I couldn't help but giggle. Wait giggle?!

"Aw, that's adorable!" Magnus chuckled, "I'll be right back," He said walking to his room.

DID I GIGGLE? Oh _Raziel. _

I noticed there was a small mirror on the counter, i grabbed it and looked at my self. Angel, my hair was a mess as it was in a tornado accident!

I put down the mirror back where it was and started t quickly undo the knots of my hair with my fingers.

I heard Magnus starting to come back, as I quickly stopped and put my hands on top of the counter.

"Well found it, it was in one of my drawers." Magnus said as he opened the fridge, putting the syrup in the counter.

"W-why w-was it i-in y-your r-ro-room?" I stuttered, really?

Magnus got a gallon of Milk and placed it on the counter. "Oh for.. things,"Magnus said turning around and winking at me.

I felt my self redden causing Magnus to smirk.

"Here," Magnus said as he turned back around to get two plates, both with two pancakes on top, "Eat," Magnus smiled at me as he passed me the plate.

"..Thanks..." I smiled at him.

"No problem," Magnus said as he sat down next to me, and passed me a fork and knife.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked, thankful for not stuttering.

"You're not the first." Was all Magnus said.

Wait had he already met his past Guardians?

"Are you going to eat at all?" Magnus asked already eating his pancakes.

"S-sorry."

That just made Magnus chuckle, "You have to stop apologizing."

"Sorry- I mean-"

Magnus laughed, making me turn into a tomato.

* * *

**Ok, so this is when.. I guess back to normal you would say? O.O And I know this chapter is boring ;-;. But to make it up, if you guys like it, Next chapter will be uploaded during the weekend! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SORRY! D: I was going to update on sunday but my Internet was lagging. The rest of the days i spent them studying for some Tests that were too 'Important' to fail. .. Sooooooooooo I am sorry...**

**(I own nothing )**

* * *

**Alec POV**

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Magnus asked as he was finishing the pancakes.

"Um.. Y-yes." I said feeling my self redden. The first time I ate in front of Magnus. And I eat like a pig.

Magnus smirked at me and got my plate and his walking towards the dish washer, "Didn't you eat at home? I thought Guardians would have everything fancy, maids, butlers?" He asked opening the dish washer and putting in the plates.

I giggled.

Raziel!

"Y-yeah a slice o-of pizza. M-my sister can't really cook.." I said starting to get relaxed talking about my family.

Magnus smirked at me and started to get closer to me, as I felt all of my confidence fade away.

Magnus grabbed my hand and made me stand up as he lifted it, "I would LOVE to know about you, and your family, shall we go to the living room?"

I felt my self redden as I nodded, making Magnus smile that made me want to melt on the spot.

Magnus tangled our fingers as he started to lead me to the living room.

Magnus sat down on the red couch and pulled me down with him making me fall on top of him, my face hitting the other mans chest making Magnus chuckle. "Sorry, blue eyes."

I felt my self redden as I disentangled my hand from his and looked up to see his green eyes making me blush even deeper.

I used the couch for support to stand up but fell right back on Magnus making him laugh now.

"Need help?"

"Mmf." I said, as in NO.

Magnus chuckled and grabbed me by the hips bringing me up as if I weighed nothing, and placed me on top of his crotch. Both of my on legs on different sides of his hips.

Oh Angel!

"That's better isn't it?" Magnus asked winking at me.

I felt my self redden as I was about to get off, when both of Magnus's arms went around my waist. We were both close enough that I could practically smell him. Sandalwood?

"So.. How old are you?" Magnus asked.

"O-one hundred n-ninety t-two." I stuttered out.

"I'm guessing you're new?" Magnus asked.

"Y-yes."

"Am I your second or third Downworlder/Mundane?"

"S-Sec-ond."

"Ah, so you are."

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

"Three hundred." he said simply.

"Three hundred?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Is that a problem?" Magnus mused.

"N-no.. I... I.. just thought you'd be o-older s-since y-you're the high warlock of Brooklyn."

"Well.. I'm eight hundred give or take. I stopped counting."

"Oh."

Magnus smirked at me as if he had achieved something, "Does your family know you're gay?"

I stood silent for a moment, "Izzy and Jace, my sister and brother."

"Is that all?" Magnus asked as he pulled me closer, or pushed me closer.

"Yeah.." I felt my self redden at how close we were now.

"So, you're still closeted?"

I nodded, "I..I can't come out."

Magnus's eyes softened at this, "Why not?"

I stared right into his eyes for a moment, blue meeting green, "I'll get stripped from my marks, they'll take away my privileges to guardian, they'll take away my immortality-"

I was cut off by Magnus closing the gap and connecting his lips to mine. A small moan escaped my lips as I felt Magnus rock his hips, and him using it as an entrance to enter his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I jumped when i felt both of his hands grip my bottom, causing Magnus to chuckle.

I felt Magnus lift me up as I weighed nothing, How strong was he?

Magnus lifted me up from his legs and turned us around so that i was now sitting on the couch with him hovering on top of me, not braking the kiss. Magnus started to adjust me again I didn't really know what position since my eyes were still closed, deepened into the kiss.

I opened my eyes to stare at Magnus's beautiful cat like eyes. They almost seemed like contacts, his eyes were perfect.

I felt a small tear slid down my cheek, at how long I had been staring at his eyes. Magnus broke the kiss and kissed it away to attack my lips again. I noticed was under him, laying down on the couch.

I closed my eyes again, as I felt my self harden. My cock brushed Magnus's letting a moan escape my mouth and letting a groan escape Magnus's.

Magnus started to grind his hips against mine, making me arch my back, braking the kiss.

"Mahg.." I moaned out, throwing my head back.

Magnus took the advantage and started to attack my neck now, which I was sure would leave marks, but right now I didn't care. All that cared was Magnus and Me.

I felt Magnus starting to take off my shorts slowly, bringing me back to my sense.

"N-no.." I said softly opening my eyes and trying to pull up my shorts back the way they were.

I wasn't ready. I was still a virgin. Its sad that I have been alive over almost two century's and I was still a Virgin.

Magnus stopped and looked down at me, "Whats wrong?"

"I...I'm..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, why was crying?!

"N-not r-ready.." I said feeling pathetic, and looking away.

Magnus bent down and kissed away the tears that had fallen, "Hey, look at me. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes."

I flinched and looked back at him, to see he was giving me a warm smile that made my heart stop for a second.

Magnus got off of me and stood up, stretching his arm towards me. I took it standing up as Magnus threw us back down but this time both of my legs on his lap.

Magnus grinned as I blushed and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips, "So..tell me about your family?" Magnus asked grinning a me showing his perfect white teeth.

I giggled, "I have one sister, Izzy, and two brothers.. Jace and Max."

"Is Jace the blonde one? He looks nothing like you guys." Magnus said.

I chuckled, "Yes he is, and that's because he was adopted."

"And Max?"

"Max is only nine. So Izzy, Jace and I are practically a century older than him." I said smiling, I liked talking about my family.

Magnus leaned back on the couch a small smile on his lips, "Tell me about them."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had sat on Magnus's lap or how long I was rambling till my phone rang.

I frowned and took out the small white phone from my lap clicking 'Answer' and lacing it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as Magnus leaned in closer to hear, with a grin on his face. Nosy.

I blushed as Magnus kissed my cheek.

"Hey Alec, Its Jace."

"Whats wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing-" I sighed in relief, "-But Clary is coming to the Institute with Simon. She's a Guardian I know it."

"Why? Just because she can see you-"

"I tried the healing rune on her."

"What?" I asked now furious, forgetting about Magnus for a second.

"I told you. Also its working on her, we got attacked by some Raven's-"

"Are you guys ok?" I asked cutting him off.

"-yes, come home now. We need your help, leave your Warlock for a couple of hours, bye!" Jace hung up.

I felt my self redden noticing Magnus was hearing the whole time.

"_You're_ Warlock?" Magnus asked smirking at me.

"N-no. T-They j-ju-st s-say th-that." I stuttered out feeling like a tomato now.

Damn you, Jace.

Magnus just grinned, pulling me closer and began to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth letting Magnus invade it immediately.

I pulled away after a minute needing air, and feeling my bottom lip bigger.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Magnus said panting heavily placing his forehead against mine.

"Y-you T-too." I said between breaths feeling my self blush a bit at how close we were now.

We heard a small 'Meow' as I looked down to see the small cat standing on his two feet, with both of his paws on the couch staring at us.

Magnus chuckled letting go of my waist to pick up the furry animal and putting it on my lap.

The small animal immediately curled up and started to fall asleep as i heard it start to purr.

"He really does like you," Magnus said, I looked up at him to see he was smiling down at the small animal.

I heard a loud knock on the door, "OPEN!" I heard a girl voice yell. Wait...Izzy?

I quickly grabbed the small animal putting it on the couch as I stood up leaving Magnus confused, and ran towards the door.

I yanked it open to see her dress was torn covered with blood, while she had cuts all over the rest of her visisble body.

"Holy raziel! Oh my- ARE YOU OK?!" I asked quickly.

Izzy nodded as he waved over some one else. I stood back to see a boy with brown messy hair and pale skin come in. Typical, Vampire. His clothes were torn too but it seemed that his wounds had healed.

"Make way!" I heard Jace yell.

I stepped back to see him carrying a young girl with red hair bridal style. Like Izzy and the boy her clothes were torn and she was also drenched with blood.

Jace walked past me putting the girl on the counter.

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded now walking towards the girl on the counter.

"While we were there a dozen of demons attacked," Jace said as he got a bar stool and got closer to her.

I saw that he was glowing a little bit to bright than normal, literally. We usually glow when our emotions change or our Mundane/ Downworlder is injured or in trouble.

"Hey." I heard a husky voice behind me say.

I was about to turn around when i felt a warm hand slide around my waist.

Magnus damn.

"You move fast," Jace muttered causing both Magnus and Izzy to chuckle.

"Alec, can you help me?" Jace asked looking at me with weary eyes, "She has a lot bites, I haven't really trained-"

"I'll do it." Magnus said, bringing me closer to him.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

I felt my self redden as how close we were AND there was my family to witness it and a vampire.

"It won't take as long, and I won't waste as much as energy. Just a couple of raven bites." Magnus said smirking down at me.

"Are you sure? I can-"

Magnus cut me off as he leaned down to kiss me. I would of never broken it till I heard an awkward cough.

I broke the cough instantly to see Jace grinning but pointing at Clary, while Izzy grinned at me like a maniac.

"You guys go to the living room, it might take a while." Magnus said, as he winked down at me.

* * *

**If this has any typos please don't judge. I was in a bit of a rush. I have some projects I have to do for Math, Science, and History. So once again i am sorry! D:**

**(Next chapter will be updated soon_er_)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so new chapter...I have nothing to say o_o.. Hai (:**

**(I OWN NOTHING) (RATED M, FOR ...ALL OF THOSE THINGS O_O)**

* * *

**Alec Pov (as always ;D)**

All of us had been sitting in the couches for a while now. I was sitting by my self on a love seat, while Izzy and the vampire sat together, and Jace by him self on the other couch.

"Are you guys sure, that you're OK?" I asked looking back and forth to Jace and Izzy.

"Yes. But you shouldn't worry about us.." Izzy said her last words quietly.

"Why not-"

"One of the Demons spoke Alec." Jace interrupted.

"They said something about the oldest child of the Lightwoods..." Izzy said looking down.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. What the hell do Demons want with me?

"They said you belong to.. _them_." Izzy finished, now looking back up to me.

"Them?"

"Dark Angels, Alec." Jace finished.

"_What_?" I asked quickly.

Dark Angels haven't been heard of for years. They're practically like us only with dark wings, and dark clothes, and are practically the opposite. The last Dark Angel I heard of Killed around twnety three mundanes and eight Guardians.

"I know." Jace said as if reading my thoughts.

"Aren't Dark angels, apparently worst than demons?" The vampire said.

"Yeah." Izzy replied.

"Oh- I'm Simon by the way." The vampire said, holding out his arm.

I shook it, "What did they mean, that I belonged to them?" I asked, letting go of Simon's hand.

"Were not sure, they acted as if you were one of them Alec." Jace said, right when Magnus came in.

"One of what?" Magnus asked sitting next to me.

"The Demons that attacked us, think Alec is one of them." Simon said.

"But I'm not," I defended frowning.

"They said that the oldest child, of the Lightwoods, belongs to them," Jace said.

Magnus frowned and wrapped his arm around my waist, "If Alexander was a demon, I would of already noticed."

I smiled and looked up to him, as Magnus smiled back to give me a quick peck on the mouth.

I heard a small giggle as I looked over to Izzy to see her grinning, as if she accomplished something.

"And Clary?" Jace asked now.

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up in a couple of hours, she needs rest." Magnus said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm ok, darling."

I blushed at the new nick name, "But you wasted a lot of energy on Clary-"

"Alexander, its ok." Magnus said smirking at me.

I saw that my hand started to glow, oh my Angel, my whole body must be glowing.

Magnus chuckled as he brought me closer.

"What do we do now?" Izzy asked, "Jace's Mundane is out cold, in the counter. And the rest of us are dirty and drenched in blood."

"You guys can stay here and rest, I already set up borders, so that not any demon may come in." Magnus said.

"What about our clothes?" Simon asked.

He was practically a new Vampire.

"I am a Warlock, little day lighter." Magnus grinned.

"What-" Simon was cut off when small pile of clothes appeared in his lap.

"There." Magnus said.

"How-?"

"Warlock." Magnus cut him off with a wave.

"What about our clothes?" Izzy asked.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a small pile of clothes appeared on Jace's and Izzy's lap.

"Thanks." Jace mumbled.

"No.. problem." Magnus said sounding tired now.

Oh my Angel, he just wasted a ton of energy healing Clary, making the borders, and now the damn clothes.

"Magnus, get rest." I said softly.

"I'm fine." Magnus said looking down at me.

"No. You just wasted more energy, I'll make you take some of mine if I need to." Damn, I was starting to sound like Izzy.

Izzy and Jace both chuckled as Magnus frowned at me, "Alexander.."

"Magnus."

"I love it when you say my name, I'll just like it better in a different room and at a different time." Magnus winked at me causing me to blush, and Izzy, Simon, and Jace to burst out laughing.

"Their is two extra bathrooms. You guys get cleaned up."Magnus said standing up.

"Thanks." Izzy said.

"No problem, now Alec-" He hold out his hand towards me, and I took it "-Come on."

Magnus led me down the hall, as I heard Izzy giggle. Magnus quickly opened the door, letting me come inside and locked it behind us as he came inside.

"Magnus.." I said cautiously turning around.

Magnus pushed me against the door and started to attack my lips, causing a small moan to escape my lips.

I broke the kiss panting heavily, "Magnus.. you need rest."

"I'm-" he yawned, "-fine."

"Get some rest, please?"

"Come lay down with me?" Magnus asked.

"No-"

"I won't get any until you're laying down next to me Alexander." Magnus grinned at me.

"Fine.." I said.

Magnus's grin spread as he took my hand leading me to the bed.

Magnus pushed me down onto the bed as he sat up, "I'm going to change."

I looked at him as he disappeared inside of his closet.

I sighed and got closer the the head board of the bed, laying my head on the pillows now. I sat back up and quickly removed my shoes, putting them on the floor, and laying back down.

I heard Magnus humming in his closet as I covered my eyes and sighed.

What had they meant I belong to them?

I wasn't sure how long I lay there till I heard steps. I removed my hands from my eyes and opened them to see Magnus.

He wore NOTHING but his yellow glittery boxers. I felt my self redden as Magnus got back into the bed and closer to me.

"Enjoyed the view?" Magnus asked.

"I..." I didn't trust my self to speak.

Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, bringing me closer to him.

I was now face to face to him, close enough that I could hear him breath. I stared into his beautiful cat eyes.

His eyes were indeed the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

Magnus's hand went to my face as he started to trace my lips, "You're so beautiful."

I couldn't blush at the moment, I felt as if he meant every word. I felt as if I was hypnotized by his eyes and words.

Magnus closed the gap as he leaned in to capture my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his body closer to mine.

I closed my eyes as I felt Magnus starting to suck on my lower lip. I gasped when I felt him bite it, and Magnus using it to enter his tongue into my mouth.

I let out a small moan as I felt his tongue roam over my mouth. I felt Magnus smile into the kiss as he turned us around so that he was on top of me.

"Mahg-" I cut my self off as i felt Magnus's leg pressed onto my cock, making me let out a loud moan.

"Izz-" Magnus cut me off again by attacking my lips now.

I quickly responded and kissed him back. Magnus broke the kiss and started to suck on my neck now.

"Hear... us.." I gasped out as I felt Magnus rip my shirt open.

"Sound proof." Magnus growled and started to unbutton my pants.

Magnus quickly yanked down my pants with my boxers. I moaned when i felt the cold air hit my already hard cock.

"Mahh stop-" Magnus cut me off as i felt him lick the tip of my cock.

"Holy gah.." I moaned out. I squeezed my eyes tightly as i gripped the sheets under me.

I felt Magnus starting to lick from the beginning to my end, "S-stop.. T-teasing Mah.."

I heard Magnus chuckle, "Impatient, are we?"

I let out a whine.

I opened my eyes to see Magnus's grin and then take me whole, "Gahh.." I moaned in pleasure. I quickly removed my hands from the sheets to tie them into Magnus's hair.

Magnus started to bob his head, sending waves of pleasure through me, "Holy shit!" I moaned.

I quickly removed my hands from the sheets to entangle them to Magnus's hair, making Magnus let out a small groan.

Without thinking I thrusted up, making Magnus grin as he continued to bob his head.

"Magnus.." I moaned out.

Magnus's hand went to my knees to lift up my waist. I was confused, until i felt his warm hands clutch my ass.I let out a small moan, until i felt my stomach clench.

"Magnus.. g-going t-to c-come." i stuttered out.

I thought he would of stopped, but it just made him bob his head faster. I shut my eyes tightly as i gripped Magnus's hair tighter now.

"Mah!" I moaned out loudly, as i felt my self release into Magnus's mouth. I kept my eyes shut. I thought Magnus would spit out the cum when i felt him SWALLOW it.

I felt my self redden as Magnus's hands let go of me and started to come back up.

I sighed feeling exhausted and waited for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to see Magnus laying on his side facing me.

I laid down on my said to look up at his beautiful eyes. "That... was... amazing." I said breathless.

Magnus smiled at me tiredly and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer, "I .. was expecting it to.. be." Magnus said.

He sounded even more tired than i was. Why- Oh my angel! I completely forgotten.

"Magnus, I'm sorry-"

Magnus cut me off as he leaned down to kiss me softly, "I love-" Magnus cut him self off, "I really like you Alec. And.. also.. you taste delicious too."

I felt my self flush.

"I love- I like you a lot too." I smiled tiredly at him. Was I about to say love?!

"Get some sleep darling." Magnus said.

I smiled up at him and closed my eyes snuggling onto Magnus's chest. I heard Magnus chuckle, "Oh yeah.. the room isn't sound proof," I didn't have time to react as I fade my self to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but hey.. its FINALS week O: I had no choice but to study!**

**Also since I've been leaving you guys hanging on the Lemons.. I thought of this. XD**

**Also, this is one of my first lemons so i'm sorry if its not good. (Well.. more like a blowjob lemon?)**

**-Updating SoonER :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo! So i'm not even going to lie.. I didn't update since I wasn't sure how to continue...I was thinking three things I should do at the same time... So I ended up with this!**

**(A/N at the bottom) (I own nothing)**

* * *

I woke up, keeping my eyes closed. I felt warm arms around me as I remembered the events of last night. I opened my eyes to see a tanned chest in front of me. I looked up to see Magnus's eyes closed, as he slept. He looked beautiful...

I snuggled closer into his chest to hear his heart beat, it was almost like a humans, only slower, but steady. I couldn't believe how warm he was thou.. the weather was practically less then fifty degrees outside, and their was no heater here.

I slowly removed Magnus's arms from my waist as I detached my self away. I had to shower, and my hair was a mess... wait- since when did I care? I sat up shaking my head, I was turning into Izzy. I slowly got up, standing up to find my self completely naked.

"..Well.. that's a nice view, for me to get up," I heard Magnus's husky voice. I jumped and quickly turned around hiding my private part, with both of my hands, feeling my self blush deep red.

Magnus chuckled, "Why do you have to cover it, darling? I already saw it all." Magnus winked at me, crawling closer to me.

I felt my self redden even more," I-I.. W-was g-going t-to s-shower." I stuttered out.

Magnus was now in front of me, siting on the bed, as I noticed he was still completely naked but his yellow, glittery boxers, "Go ahead," He grinned widely.

"Can I borrow a t-towel?" I asked awkwardly.

"They're in the bathroom," Magnus winked at me, "You have to go in there.."

"Magnus.." I groaned out.

"Hmm?" He asked innocently.

I frowned at him as I looked back at the restroom behind me. I sighed and quickly uncovered my self, as I quickly went inside of the restroom, "Nice view!" I heard Magnus yell as I shut the door, feeling my self flush.

I closed the door behind me as I turned on the lights. I noticed, of course the restroom was huge. I walked over to the shower, opening the small sliding door and turned on the warm water. I slowly got inside, shivering as I felt the water still cold. I let it damp my hair, as I felt the warm water starting to come now.

I sighed as the warm water hit my skin. I turned around facing the tiled blue wall as I placed my elbow on it, balancing my head on my hand.

* * *

I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist, as I walked towards the door. I opened the door, letting out the steam to find Magnus's room empty.

Maybe he was in the living room, with everyone else, I thought. Since I heard voices coming through there.

I noticed a pile of clothes on the bed as I walked towards it. It was the clothes I wore yesterday.. before.. that happened. I unfolded them to see they were clean. I slipped on the black boxers, quickly putting on the cargo shorts. I sat on the bed as I put on the muscle shirt, and socks.

I bent down to get the Vans on he floor, and put them on.

I walked over to the door, opening it by the knob, slowly, hearing Izzy and another girl laugh. I opened the door and walked towards the living room to see everyone there. The chairs seemed to be chnged as their was also more. Magnus was sitting down my him self on a love seat, While Izzy and the vampire sat on the other one across from him.

Jace was sitting with the read head on a black couch. Magnus looked up when he saw me, "Alexander! Come sit." He smiled.

His hair was spiked up as usual, but with purple glitter, on it and around his eyes. He was wearing a muscle shirt like me, instead of white, it was a rainbow. I noticed he was wearing shorts which her purple, and black sandals.

I smiled back as I walked over to sit with him, as everyone stopped talking to look at me.

"Soo... Did you guys have fun last night?" Izzy asked grinning at both Magnus I as I sat down.

"Izzy!" I yelled feeling my self redden, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Oh- I'm Clary." The red head said as she stretched her arm towards me. She was a pretty for a girl, her eyes were green, as er was hair was a fiery red.

I smiled at her, "Alec," and shook her hand.

I let go of her hand as Magnus wrapped his arm around my waist, "Do you guys want coffe?" Magnus asked.

"Milk?" Jace and Clary asked at the same time.

Magnus chuckled as a small table appeared in front of us as two coffee mugs, filled with coffee appeared.

"Izzy?" Magnus asked.

"Nah, thanks."

"Darling?" Magnus asked as he looked down at me.

I blushed, "I'm ok."

Magnus smiled as he brought me closer towards him, as I noticed the vampire and Izzy holding hands, while Jace had his arm around Clary.

"Hey so when-" Jace was cut off as we heard a loud thud on the door.

"What the he-" Magnus was cut off as the door from the kitchen broke down.

Everyone stood up as we saw three figures come towards the living room. I stood up as I noticed that they were all wearing black cloaks.

Jace and Clary both backed up as I felt my weapons re- appear in my pockets, Magnus. Jace and Izzy both seemed to gain their weapons too since Izzy's whip appeared wrapped in her arm, as Jace's blades appeared in his back pockets.

One of the hooded figures laughed darkly as all of them removed their hoods.

I couldn't help but Gasp.

Dark Angels.

Their eyes were fully black, as their pupils were white. Their skin was pale as if they were made out of stone, as their was white, or black as ink.

"Hello, little guardians, Warlock, and Vampire." One spoke, his hair white, and his voice sounding Icy. I guessed he was the leader since he was the one in the middle and tallest, practically Magnus's height, as the others my height.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked, his voice filled with hatred. It was odd how I had never heard him use that tone.

"Apparently, you have one of our own, and have for over a century." The one on the right said, his voice sounding as if he was choking of acid. His hair was pure white, he looked young, yet old, I couldn't figure out his age.

"We don't _have one of your kind" _Magnus said as I noticed blue sparks coming out of his left hand.

"_Alexander Lightwood_." The tallest hissed, "_Give him to us, or suffer death._"

Jace got both of the blades in his hands, while Izzy's whip slithered down to her hand as A snake. Magnus rose his hand the flames turning red, "_Leave now_." Magnus hissed, the flames growing.

Before I knew it the tallest angel raised both of his hands, throwing a blade at Clary, hitting her in the shoulder making her, yell out in pain as she fell to the ground, as the other hit Simon in the leg causing him to hiss and fall to the floor, _"Now, do any more need to get injured?"_

Magnus pushed me back, as I stumbled down to the floor. I was able to look up to see him throw a ball of flames to the tallest guardian. I fell on my back as I tried to get back up. I heard Izzy screeam, as I quickly got up to see the shortest Dark angel had her on the floor, him on top.

I quickly rushed over to her and got my blade stabbing the dark angel in the back. The dark angel screeched as he fell back, as I saw black blood come from his back. I quickly ran to it and stabbed it in the chest, I bent down down to whisper in his ear, "Don't you ever dare hurt my family."

"Alec!" I heard Magnus yell.

I looked up, to late to feel the darkest angel, place a blade jus by neck causing a bit of blood to come out, "_Stand up_." He hissed.

I let go of the blade, as I saw that the dark angel under me was dead. I felt my heart beat start to rise as I started to feel blood trickling down my neck.

I slowly stood up to hear everyone in silence now. The Dark Angel made me turn around so that I could face everyone. Jace had a scar on his cheek, dripping a bit with blood as he held Clary, who looked unconscious. Izzy's clothes were ripped as she was helping Simon stand up, and lastly Magnus who was next to the other dark angel who, was now dead.

Magnus stepped forward, his hands on his sides, as both of them sparked with red flames.

"_Try anything Warlock, and you're little Angel will die._" I heard the Dark Angel hiss.

"_Let him go_." Magnus growled.

The dark angel chuckled, it sounded as if he was chocking on acid, _"You best know, your angel is one of us too. He belongs to us now."_

Magnus's eyes turned wide, "ALEXANDER!" He yelled, before I could do anything I felt something hard hit my head, as everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: Gods.. I'm leaving you guys with so many cliff hangers :D. Also i'm not sure when i'll update the next chapter, if you guys would like me to continue. I might update on christmas at night, as I usually do, or on friday..Depending if I have enough time. I might be the bitchiest writer but...eh 0_0.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, i was actually going to update on Christmas but the server was down? Did this happen to anyone else? O.O..Well anyways HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! :D**

**(ALL GOES TO CASSANDRA CALRE)**

* * *

**Alec Pov**

I slowly woke up, keeping my eyes closed. My head hurt like hell, as I tried to remember what happened. I felt my self on a bed..was it all a dream? I was on a bed... and I felt warm, Magnus. I opened my eyes to see Magnus was not there.. but this was not Magnus´s room either. I slowly sat up to see I was in what looked a chamber. The walls were made out of white Marble, as was the floor. The bed i was on seemed as a queen bed, with black sheets and black pillows. Their was book shelves lined against the walls filled with books, as I noticed their was torches on the walls instead of a normal light switch. I looked to my right to see a fire-place and some one in front of it, on a velvet chair, their back to me.

I looked down to see I was under the black sheets, but completely naked.

¨Finally woke up, I see..¨ I heard a cool voice, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up to see a man walking towards me. He had black jeans on, as he wore no shirt revealing his flawless pale skin. No marks, no scratches no nothing. The man wore a sliver necklace around his neck. I looked higher to see his face. His hair was completely white, even thou he seemed to be in his early twenties. He might of even been attractive if it wasnt for his black eyes with white pupils.

He had a grin on his face as his teeth were completely white, ¨Do you know, because of _you_, two Angels died?¨ He mused. I would have snapped at him, but I couldn't, something about him made me feel as if I was a child.

He was now right in front of me, sitting down next to me. ¨You are of course half Guardian.. Yet half Dark Angel..¨ He grinned as he saw me gulp, as he started to crawl closer. ¨You´re attractive for a Guardian you know that? Not like the rest, which are hideous..¨

I felt my face darken as the dark angel was now hovering on top of me, forcing me to lean back down, onto the bed.

He bent down as if to kiss me, I quickly punched him in the chest not wanting him to come any closer, but it seemed to do nothing, as he chuckled just to connect his lips onto mine. I was about to try to hit him again when one of his hands got both of mine to place them above of my head.

I hissed in pain as I felt his hands feel like steel. The man broke the kiss as i looked at him to see him grinning widely, ¨_Like to be a bad boy, I see. Maybe you really are part Dark Angel._¨ He hissed, as he bent down to take my lips again.

I bit his lip as hard as I could, to hear him chuckle as he bit my bottom lip, causing it to bleed, as i moaned in pain. Him using it as an entrance to enter my mouth. The man started to grind his hips against mine roughly. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt ropes being tied to my wrists.

I felt the sheets being removed from my body as i snapped my eyes open. I was completely naked under the man, as the man was only wore jeans. I felt my heart beat start to rise as the man broke the kiss and started to undo his jeans, ¨P-Please d-do-don´t!"I yelled as i started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

The dark angel just laughed, ¨You´re just so tempting, I can help my self,¨ He smirked, and winked at me.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I felt his breath on my neck, ¨_I´m sure, you´ll enjoy it enough for you to forget your Warlock.¨_

_¨Jonathan!" I_ heard another voice yell.

The dark angel on top of me rolled his eyes as he covered me with the sheets again, getting off to sit on the bed, ¨What?¨His voice irritated.

Another man came in, only that his hair was black as ink. His eyes exactly like the rest of the dark angels, but his skin light tanned, ¨Vladimir, is ready to see the Guardian¨ He said, his voice sounding as if a snake trying to talk. ¨What were you doing with the Guardian?¨ The man asked.

The dark angel.. who seemed to be Jonathan laughed, ¨Oh, just having some fun, until _you_ came in.¨

¨What a shame, Now hurry the fuck up.¨ The other dark angel said rolling his eyes.

¨I´ĺl bring him.¨ Jonathan said.

The other Angel just rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Jonathan turned back around towards me, with a grin on his face. He crawled closer, now that his mouth was practically in my ear, ¨I´ĺl finish with you later, little Guardian.¨ He whispered pulling away.

He got what seemed a black robe from the head board. He slowly started to take off the sheets from me as I felt my self redden, ¨Its a shame, you look so damn delicious, and helpless under me..Yet, i can take of advantage of it now..¨ He said as he slowly slipped on the robe on me.

* * *

I wasnt sure where Jonathan was taking me.. I was being led to somewhere, which I didn't know where that was..I had a blindfold on my eyes as i felt Jonathan tug on the leash he had me in, made of metal, while my hands were tied roughly with rope.

¨Were here..¨ Jonathan let out a shaky breath.

¨Let them in!¨ I heard a some one say, with a hard voice.

I felt some one-up n my leash as I started to walk forward, starting to hear people hiss.

Jonathan stopped moving, as I felt him pull on the leash roughly,causing me to fall to the ground. I groaned as i felt blood trickle down my neck.

¨Take off the blindfold Jonathan.¨ I heard a cool voice.

¨Yes, Master.¨ I heard Jonathan's voice shake. Wait what?

I felt Jonathan take off the blind fold off my face, so that it now hung on my neck.

I opened my eyes, gasping as I saw the dozens of dark angels. They all practically looked the same. Pale skin, as if made out of stones, their veins showing.. which were black. Most of them had black inky hair,while others had white hair.. yet all had black eyes with white pupils. I was lying on black marble, as I noticed so was the walls.

Yet the thing that caught my eye the most, was the man in the, what seemed golden throne, in front of me. His hair unlike the others was dark blue, as his skin was the same as the others. I looked lower to see his eyes. His eyes were black, like the rest, but with light BLUE pupils. He wore black jeans, and what seemed a dark blue robe, that matched his eyes, and hair.

The man stood up as noticed a white staff, with black wings, on his hand, ¨Alexander Lightwood,¨ The man smiled at me, ¨Welcome home my son.¨

* * *

**Another cliff hanger... I do this a lot 0_0.. I just think it a good way to end a chapter :D. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, and if you liked it :D!**

**~Reviews my lovely Mundanes ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I own nothing!)**

* * *

**Alec POV.. (As usual)**

¨W-What?¨ I asked as my voice shook, hearing that everyone had gone silent. I looked around to make sure these people were playing around with me, as I noticed everyone´s mouth open, or with horrified faces.

¨M- Master, are you sure about this?¨ Jonathan asked as he looked down at me with a horrified face, ¨ I don-¨

¨Yes, Jonathan.¨ The man cut him off as he made him self towards me, His staff on his hand.

¨Master-¨ Some one else was about to protest.

¨That´s enough, everyone may leave.¨The man said, as he smiled down at me, ¨Jonathan, take off his leash and the rope.¨

Jonathan frowned as he eyed me, ¨Are you sure, Master? He might try to escape.. He´s still a Guardian.¨

¨I am sure. Now do as I have told you.¨ The man said coldly as his eyes flickered towards Jonathan.

¨Yes, Master.¨ Jonathan said as he bent down next to me, frowning as he removed the metal leash off. I looked down, letting out a deep breath as i felt the metal being removed from my skin. Jonathan grabbed both of my hands and carefully started to take off the rope as if I would attack him. As he took it off I noticed some blood on my wrists at how hard the knots were.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt my self being released, and hearing Jonathan walk away.

¨Look at me.¨ I heard the man say.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around to see we were alone. The man was just in front of me, ¨Stand up, my son.¨

¨I am not your son,¨ I snapped, not being able to keep my mouth shut, but obeyed any ways. He looked about at least four inches taller than me. Taller than Magnus..

The man grinned as I noticed his teeth were perfect, and perfectly white except that he had.. fangs?

¨Did your mother ever tell you?¨ He asked as he stomped down the staff making a black chair appear from behind both of us, as he sat down.

¨Tell me what?¨ I demanded.

The man´s grin spread as he gestured for me to sit down. I hesitated as I slowly sat down, facing him.

¨I am your father-¨

¨No you´re not. And i´m not a dark Angel either.¨ I frowned at him.

¨-Let me explain Alexander. _Don´__t interrupt me.¨_

I flinched at those last words, but quickly nodded.

¨It was over a century ago, when I met your mother. It´s quite odd how we met. Her and a couple of Guardians were sent to capture me. She had the chance as everyone else was fighting but no, she let me go. Time went by, we always met secretly.. I ended up falling in love with her. Yet her feelings for me stopped. She never told me she was pregnant, until you were born she sent me a letter. She never wanted to meet again, but you were also my child. Every decade she sent me a picture of you of how you had grown. But it all stopped, we no longer had contact.¨

He stopped as if to take a breath, ¨She kept you away from me-¨ He leaned in, ¨-But I won´t let that happen again. You´re also a dark Angel.¨

I felt myself freeze, this wasn´t possible.. ¨It´s not possible, I have no mark showing i´m part dark angel..¨ I said softly.

The man frowned as he stood up, ¨Stand up Alexander, and let me show you.¨

I frowned as I stood up, what was he going to prove? That we both had light skinned?

¨Spread your wings.¨ He ordered.

¨Wh-¨

_¨Spread your wings, Alexander.¨_ He hissed, frowning deeply at me as he threw off his cloak spreading his wings.

I felt my jaw drop as I noticed his wings were also dark blue. Was everything dark blue?!

I slowly hesitated as i let my wings grow, groaning in pain. It felt as if my bones from my back were growing.

¨Good,¨ The man grinned.

I looked at my wings to see they were white, as always, ¨Their normal.¨ I snapped.

¨Oh really?¨ He chuckled.

He took a step forward as he slowly waved his hand in front of me, a small white light appearing on his hand.

I felt normal, until I felt my legs give out, sending me, crashing onto the floor. I managed to fall on my side as i yelled out in pain. My insides burned, just as if i was forced to drink acid. I slowly tried to stand back up using my arms for support, but they trembled and gave up easily.

¨I can see your true self better now,¨ I heard the man say.

I slowly raised my head, my hair falling onto my face, to see him crouching down in front of me, ¨Look at your self.¨ He smirked.

I looked to my side to see one of my wings resting on my lap. My eyes widened in shock as as I noticed they were no longer white, but dark blue just as the other Man´s wings, yet the ends were black as any other dark angels wings.

¨I.. I.. D- don´t care...¨ My voice shook as I tried to stand back up using my arms, as I saw them tremble, ¨T-They´ll c-come for m-me.¨

¨Oh really?¨ The man asked, chuckling, ¨Don´t you think they would have been looking for you, already?¨

¨T-They are!¨ I gasped as i felt my veins run cold as i spit out what seemed black blood.

The man just chuckled as he stomped his staff again. A small pool of shining water appeared in front of me, ¨This is how I was able to spot you.¨ The man said, ¨Look at them.¨ He hissed.

I slowly crawled closer t see my whole family there, except my parents. Izzy was laying her head on top of the vampire as they were both laughing. Jace and Clary were practically kissing, as I noticed both smiling. Yet the thing that caught my eyes was Magnus. He was currently kissing a young man, with blond hair,that had green eyes. I felt my heart get heavy as I saw Magnus grinning in the kiss, as the other man was practically on his lap.

¨As you can see, their happy. And the Warlock, has already re placed you.¨

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I quickly brushed them off, ¨Th-That´s n-n-ot t-true.¨ I whimpered as I was starting to feel my self sob, the small puddle of water disappearing.

¨He never loved you, Alexander look at me.¨ I slowly looked up at him to see the staff on the ground as he on his knees, with a smile on his face, ¨I´ll be here,¨ He said as he came closer and wrapped his arms around me, ¨Its okay, Alexander. You´ll have a new family now.¨

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling tears rush down, letting the man- my father hug me.

I suddenly felt angry as the tears stopped. They let me go..Of course they did! It was two damn Shadowhunters and an eight hundred year old Warlock, against ONE Angel! They could have done something! They were practically enjoying life as I was here, fucking help less! Of course Magnus was going to cheat on me right after I left, I heard rumors he had toys! And especially my family! How could Jace and Isabelle be so calm?! If it was one of them I would have been looking for them day and night. Yet Jace stayed with that idiotic red-head, that probably wasnt even a damn Guardian. And finally Isabelle, _my poor little sister._

I frowned of the thoughts, it was all clear now.

_I have a new family._

* * *

_**What did you guys think of this one? :D,I felt like updating earlier since last night I got on... WOOOOO 70 REVIEWWWSSS! :DDDDD! 92 FOLLOWWWWWSSS! 0_0... Thank you! :D **_

_**-Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating sooner, In return I give you 2,000 words... Yeah o_o. Also I know some of you were pissed with the last chapter. Glittery Angel, YES you got it right. Alec's father created a fake vision for Alec to see.**

**(I Own nothing.. I will work on it soon..) **

* * *

I angrily through the book at the wall, not caring who was watching. I had been looking for a spell to track down Alexander for two days, and nothing! I was eight hundred years old, yet the whole time i never thought of a spell to locate under ground! That boy was going to be the death of me. I was THE Magnus Bane, people usually drooled over me, yet Alexander was different. No way in hell, was anyone going to take Alexander away from me, not even a couple of Dark Angels.

¨Magnus,¨ I heard Izzy´s voice.

I turned around to see bags under her eyes, like me she had been reading all day trying to find a spell. All tracking spells worked, but not under ground.

¨I think we should go to the Institute, we have spell books.. the book of white.¨ She said.

My heart stopped for a second..Book of white? ¨Wasn't it stolen hundreds of years ago?¨ I asked shocked looking at Izzy.

Izzy smiled tiredly at me, ¨Found it decades ago-¨ she yawned, cutting her self off, ¨-We should go maybe find something.. you have nothing here.¨ He chuckled, her smile not touching her eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't know how that boy had gotten such an effect on me.. I loved him already.. Yet, i knew I couldn't be.. Did I love him?

¨I´ll create a Portal for you guys, call Jace and the rest.¨ I said.

Izzy nodded as she walked towards the guest room.

I sighed sitting down on the couch, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I quickly ran a hand through my hair, "Oh Alexander, where are you?"

* * *

"LEFT!" Sebastian yelled.

I quickly turned towards my left shooting another arrow at the green demon in front of me, feeling sweat dampen my hair. The lights turned back on to see that there was piles of ashes and acids in front of me. I slowly lowered my arrow panting heavily as I heard some one clap.

I looked up to see my father flying down from the stairs his wings flapping slowly behind his back as he had his staff on his right hand. Sebastian following him. Vladimir (father) slowly folded his wings behind his back as he touched the floor approaching me, Sebastian as well as if he was his pet.

Vladimir grinned, "Good job Alexander, thirty demons and ten Downworlders,in twenty minutes."

I smiled to see him proud of me.

"But..I've seen better." His smile dropped, as mine slowly faded, "I need you to keep training, you're just as weak as a Guardian or Normal Dark Angel. You're my son, I expect better." He frowned his white pupils narrowing, "Go to your chamber, you'll continue tomorrow." And with that he turned around and fled away.

"Guess you weren't as good as he expected you to be," I heard Sebastian chuckle as I felt pure anger and hatred fill me, as I turned around to him to see him smirking, "But of course you're _wor__st_ than a Guardian."

I frowned as quickly punched him in the face hearing a bone crack, sending Sebastian to the floor. I looked down at him seeing him in pain causing me to laugh, "See you tomorrow." And let my wings grow as I flew off.

I pushed the doors open to be revealed to my room. The floor was made out of white marble as the walls were made of marble but painted golden. There was a fire place, with four chairs around it, as the walls were covered with book shelves, covered with books or old paintings. In the corner there was a king bed with golden sheets and brown and white pillows.I took off my equipment as i went over to my bed and placed them down.

I slowly took off my combat boots as a small white steel fell out. I got on the ground, on my knees and started to trace a rune with a steel. Vladimir told me to use it whenever I missed someone, and it would show what they were doing.

The rune started to fade as I finished, and threw the steel to floor to see the image turn to water. A small image appeared I noticed it was Magnus.. and the blond. I stared at them to see them kissing roughly as i felt my heart clench, and my eyes starting to water. I kept staring as the image shifted to see them having... sex, while Magnus was kissing his lovers lips.

I felt the tears starting to run down my cheeks as I felt my stomach turn, the image fading. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as my runes on my skin started turning white as if they were painted on. My insides started to burn as I vomited black blood onto the floor. I started to pant heavily as if I just starting running before I puked black blood on the floor again, sending me down, onto my side.

Whats wrong with me?

* * *

"Magnus...Magnus wake up!" I felt some one shake my shoulder.

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see Jace and Isabelle grinning widely at me, "What?.." I murmured trying to fully wake up.

"I think we found something, to save Alec," Izzy said cheerfully.

I quickly sat up at the name, "Where?" I had been sleeping since Isabelle and Jace insisted on metaking a shower, which i agreed, but they forced me to sleep afterwards to get some energy.

"Its..actually a potion, do you think you could make it?"Izzy asked as she passed me the book.

i quickly took it and read the ingredients, "Of course, seems simple," I grinned standing up with the book in my hands.

I looked up from the book to see both Jace's and Izzy's mouth open, their eyes both had widened, "What?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

Jace and Izzy both looked away awkwardly, as Jace answered, "You're naked."

"Is the potion ready?" I heard Isabelle ask as I looked up. I was exahsted...I knew I had just slept but making a potion can actually take away energy. Appereantly I had to summon every Ingredient since they didn't have them.

I stared at her to see she was in her gear. Yet her clothes looked tight showing off her curves, as I noticed her whip on her left arm, "Yes, bring me something of his."

"Got it," Jace said walking into the room, Like Izzy he wore his gear, yet instead of a whip there was blades,m and daggers coming out of all of his pockets. He held out what seemed a white scarf in front of me, of course...

I slowly took out the vial out of my coat as I placed the scarf on the table in front of me.

"Magnus!" I heard some one yell, yet it wasn't Isabelle. I looked up to see a Clary rushing towards me, "Take my energy." she demanded.

I stared at her, "What?"

"Take it." she hissed frowning, "I know you're tired, but you're going into a place full of_ bad guys_, so take it."

I frowned at her, "Are you sure, Clarissa?"

"Yes, now take it so that i'll go back to bed,"she growled as she grabbed my hand tightly.

I chuckled at the tone as I hold her hand, slowly feeling my self full awake, "Thank you." I told her as I saw her smile, her eyes closing.

"I'll take her to the room," Jace said quickly as he pushed me away and started to carry her, causing me to chuckle, "Just.. just finish, were soppoused to be looking for Ale-." He was cut off as we heard some one knock on the door.

"Oh!" Isabelle exclaimed as she rushed towards the door.

"While you slept, we contacted other Guardians, hey swore not to say anything." Jace frowned as he picked up Clary bridal style and went down the hall.

"Magnus come!" I heard Isabelle yell.

I walked toward the door to see other Guardians there, there wings folded behind them, "So this is the Warlock?" One of them asked. I looked at him to see he was quite attractive but not as Attractive as Alexander, they almost looked alike.

"Yes, high Warlock of Brooklyn." Isabelle finished as she pointed at me, "Magnus this is Will, and-" "She pointed at another Guardian, "-Jem, they promised to help."

I looked at the Guardian who seemed to be Jem, he had gray hair and eyes, which was odd, but I could tell from here that he was sick some how.

"James, but everyone calls me Jem," Jem said as he stretched out his hand I smirked back as i shook his hand, "Magnus."

"Will, short for William," Will said as he stretched his hand out to me, I simply nodded and shook his hand.

* * *

We slowly landed in front of a chamber door. It seemed to be A cave, since it seemed to be the only entrance/ exit. I looked up to see it was nearly sun set.

Jem walked up and took out his blade slowly tracing a rune on the door, nothing happened.

"Magnus?" Izzy offered.

"Yeah," I walked up next to Jem and placed my hand on the lock. My hand glowed for a second as i stood back, Jem following. The chamber door glowed golden before it swung open.

"Nice.." I felt Jace pat my back before he took the lead. I rolled my eyes as I started to follow him.

As we walked I noticed it was a tunnel leading down with nothing but pure darkness, "Magnus?" I heard Izzy ask.

"Yeah, Yeah" i said as I small flare appeared on my hand.

Jem and Will had seemed to bring their witch light,since it was practically illuminating the whole place, "Lower it down," I ordered, " You don't want them to see you do you?" I asked.

"Shit!" I heard Jace scream. I looked down at him to see he had fallen and was soaked in blood.

I chuckled as Izzy helped him up, " And here I thought Guardians had a balance rune."

"Shut up," Jace mumbled as we continued to walk.

The further we got I noticed there was even more blood, this looked like a Vampire cave instead. I looked around to see the walls were made out of stone as human skulls held it together. Disgusting. I just hoped we got my Alexander back. No way in hell i was leaving with out getting him out.

"_Stop_," I heard Will hiss completely causing me to freeze.

I slowly turned around to see Will had dropped his witch light and was pushed against the wall by some hooded figure. Before I had time to react I felt pain in my head before everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbing. I looked down to see I was tied in metal ropes?

"Good, you've all awaken." I heard a cool voice. I looked up to everyone else was awake, yet I didn't know where the voice was coming from, and like me everyone else was looking around.

I heard the voice chuckle as a two hooded figures stepped out their wings spread out. Both of their wings were dark blue which caught my eye. One of the hooded figures removed their cloak as my jaw dropped. This wasn't possible. His eyes had turned fully black yet his light blue pupils remained the same.

Alexander.

* * *

**Ok I guess to sort of make up this late chapter i made it longer than what I needed to and Added Will and Jem :D. Also I know I am horrible for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger again, but well... like I said before, that's a nice way to end a Chapter. :D Also tell me if you would Like Jem and Will as a couple, i wasn't really sure, so in this chapter I didn't really show them showing anything of 'Romance."**

**-Reviews!**


End file.
